


Drunk On You

by icameheretowinry



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icameheretowinry/pseuds/icameheretowinry
Summary: Another one-shot I wrote based on a dialogue prompt I received on Tumblr. Team Mustang and friends trickle into their favorite after-work haunt for a drink, and Jean finally decides to confront his feelings towards Rebecca, after several drinks and cigarettes of course. I hope you enjoy!





	Drunk On You

Tendrils of smoke rose lazily into the air above from the tip of the cigarette clamped between Jean’s lips. It briefly grew crimson as he inhaled and then released a hazy cloud from the other corner of his mouth. His right hand was tightly wrapped around a tumbler of brandy, one solitary ice cube slowly melting as it bobbed across the surface. 

“You’re here early, Havoc!” remarked a cheery voice at the end of the bar. 

Jean looked up to see the night barman, a balding man in his mid-fifties, arriving for his shift. 

“I haven’t been here long,” he answered with a lazy grin, “The others will be along in awhile. You know on Friday’s I always finish up early!”

“Finish up, or hurry out?” 

Jean shook his head and downed the rest of his drink, while smashing the remnants of his cigarette into the ash tray in front of him, “What’s it to you? It’s just more of my paycheck going into your pocket, old timer.”

The barman smiled as he straightened his trademark bowtie melted beneath his chin, “I take it you’ll have another?”

Jean nodded, his lips already clamped around a fresh smoke. It wasn’t long before the rest of Team Mustang trickled into their Friday night haunt. First to arrive was Breda, followed closely by Falman and Feury. Mustang arrived a bit later, already seeming to have enjoyed a drink or two in the office. 

“Enjoy a stiff one or three at your desk, Roy?” Jean asked with a smirk. 

Roy frowned as he fumbled onto a bar stool next to his second lieutenant.

“Put a sock in it, Havoc,” he drawled, “At least I finish my work before I split from the office.”

Havoc frowned as he slipped another cigarette between his lips. 

“Hey, Havoc, he doesn’t mean it!” came a reassuring remark from Feury, already pink-cheeked from a single beer. 

“Eh, don’t worry short stuff,” replied Havoc as he gave Roy’s shoulder a friendly shove, “I’m not one to argue with the truth!” 

Roy raised his hand to refresh their drinks. 

“This one’s on me, Havoc,” he said with a lopsided grin. 

“Gee, thanks boss,” replied Jean as he rolled his eyes, “You have about four more to cover if you want to get even.”

Roy frowned, “I do not!” 

Jean gave Roy a sarcastic salute as he wrapped his hand around the topped-off tumbler, “Thanks anyway, chief!” 

One and a half cigarettes later, Jean gave Roy a gentle nudge. 

“What’s up, Havoc?” 

“Are the girls coming?” Jean asked timidly. 

Roy shrugged, “They should be, but you know how those two are. They start gossiping. Rebecca talks them into a few glasses of wine, and suddenly the bar doesn't look like so fun anymore.” 

“Yeah, I should’ve figured,” replied Jean as he turned his attention back to the newly refilled drink in front of him. 

Suddenly, he felt Roy's elbow dig into his side. 

"What the hell?"

Roy smirked and jerked his head towards the door. Jean shifted in his seat just as Riza and Rebecca entered the bar. His breath caught in his throat as a smile blossomed upon her lips. 

"You two took long enough!" said Roy with a smirk. 

"We actually stayed to get all our work done," answered Riza with a frown. 

"Oh, lighten up, Riza!" chided Rebecca, "Did that round in the office loosen you up at all?" 

Jean let the giddy smile rest on his face while the girls caught up with the rest of the team. Despite still being dressed in her fatigues, Jean marveled at Rebecca as she seemed to dance around the bar. Her words spilling like music from her lips and her chocolate-y brown hair arcing gracefully behind her. Suddenly, a little possessed by brandy and smoke, Jean reached out and pulled Rebecca onto his lap. She instantly stiffened.

"Are you fucking insane?!"

Jean laughed and shook his head, "Not at all!"

"Well, you're definitely drunk," she Rebecca while crossing her arms, yet otherwise, she didn't move. 

"On this shit?" Jean asked while holding up his half-finished drink, "Not yet. On you? Absolutely!"

Rebecca's eyes narrowed, "Just what to you think you're going to get out of me, Havoc?"

"If I'm lucky, a chance."

"Wow!" said Rebecca with a laugh, "I actually think you're serious too!"

"I'm not one to argue with the truth," Jean replied.


End file.
